Letter: You must get it back!
by autumn.aoki
Summary: Pagi yang cerah, Uzumaki Naruto berjalan menuju sekolahnya dengan riang. Tanpa disadarinya, sebuah surat menunggunya di rak sepatunya.. SasuNaru/Shou-ai


Makasih buat senpai-senpai sekalian yang telah mereview fic nista ini, dan maafkanlah kalau fic yang tercipta kali ini masih dengan alur super cepat.. entah kenapa saya tak bisa membuat fic ini menjadi panjang.. kok jadi curhat gini ya? Ya sudah, silahkan membaca.. Douzo!

.

.

.

.

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Pairing : SasuNaru

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Warning : Shounen-ai, Drabble, AU, Alur super cepat, Penuh kegajean, Aneh, dan cerita mungkin susah dimengerti

Summary : Pagi yang cerah, Uzumaki Naruto berjalan menuju sekolahnya dengan riang. Tanpa disadarinya, sebuah surat menunggunya di rak sepatunya.. SasuNaru

**Letter : You must get it back!**

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, suasana Konoha High School sudah ramai oleh siswa-siswa yang sudah datang dan melakukan aktivitas klubnya. Seorang pemuda baru saja turun dari porsche orangenya. Pemuda berkulit tan dan berambut pirang ini berjalan menuju rak sepatunya dengan senyum terukir dibibirnya. Disapanya semua teman-temannya yang sedang melakukan kegiatan klub. Pemuda bermata biru itu kemudian bergegas berjalan menuju rak sepatunya untuk menukar sepatunya. Saat membuka pintu rak sepatunya, dilihatnya seonggok surat tergeletak di atas sepatunya.

'Glek' katanya dalam hati sambil menelan ludah dengan paksa.

Diambilnya surat berwarna biru itu dan segera dimasukkan kedalam tas. Dia lalu mengganti sepatunya dan bergegas menuju ke kelas, berusaha melupakan apa yang baru diterimanya tadi.

Saat di kelas, Naruto, nama pemuda itu, berjalan memasuki kelasnya dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya. Meskipun baru saja mendapatkan surat kaleng-menurutnya, karena dia tidak pernah mendapatkan surat cinta selain dari Hinata- dia berusaha untuk melupakan hal itu. Hal itu tidak boleh membuat dirinya down. Setelah itu, sapaan-lebih tepatnya teriakan-keluar dari bibir merah mudanya.

"Selamat pagi teman-teman!"

Teman-temannya, tentu saja sudah mengambil ancang-ancang menutup telinga saat melihat seonggok rambut pirang terlihat dari jendela.

"NARUTO! Tidak bisakah kau tidak berisik pagi-pagi?" kata Sakura, teman sekelasnya yang, er, sedikit sangar.

"Hehehe.." Naruto tertawa. "Maaf, Sakura-chan."

"HUH!" kata Sakura, sebal. Dia terlihat sedang sibuk mengutak-atik laptopnya dan teriakan Naruto tadi menyebabkannya tidak fokus lagi. Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura yang tadinya sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik, berubah drastis menjadi senyam-senyum sendiri. Mungkin saja, dia sedang melihat doujin yaoi miliknya.. (Sekedar informasi bagi para reader, Sakura adalah seorang fujoshi, bahkan saking parahnya tidak terdeteksi lagi level kefujoshiannya. Dan dia menggemari Sasuke hanya untuk menutupi jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.)

Naruto lalu bergegas menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di bagian tengah. Di sana sudah ada Kiba yang sedang sibuk memakai handphonenya.

"Ohayou, Kiba."

"Yo.." jawab Kiba, seadanya.

Naruto lalu duduk dibangkunya dan mulai membuka buku pelajaran. Meskipun bodoh, tidak berarti dia harus malas-malasan kan? Baru beberapa saat mendapatkan konsentrasi dalam belajarnya, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan histeris dari gadis-gadis di di halaman sekolah. Naruto menggerutu, kesal. Dirinya tidak bisa lagi belajar sekarang, mengingat bahwa dirinya sangat susah untuk mendapatkan konsentrasi, apalagi untuk belajar. Tanpa melihat ke bawah pun, dia sudah tahu siapa yang membuat konsentrasinya hilang begitu saja. Uchiha Sasuke, tentu saja. Sang pangeran sekolah itu tak akan pernah bisa membuat siswi-siswi sekolahnya berhenti meneriakkan namanya dengan lantang. Orang sempurna gitu, siapa yang gak suka? Kulit putih bersih tanpa cacat, rambut _dark-blue_ dengan model melawan gravitasi yang menggoda, muka yang benar-benar _cool_, meskipun selalu tampang stoic yang terlihat, pintar bahkan jenius karena meraih peringkat kedua sekolah-peringkat satu sudah diambil Shikamaru-, tak ada satu pun jenis olah raga yang tidak dia bisa. Jadi, apa yang harus tidak disukai dari sang bungsu Uchiha, bukan? Tak ada pastinya. Mungkin, hanya Naruto yang berpikir untuk menbenci orang itu, atau mungkin, perasaan lain selain itu? Hanya Naruto yang tahu.

Kembali ke keadaan Naruto. Setelah melihat sumber penghilang konsentrasinya itu-meski secara tidak langsung- Naruto menghela napas.

"Hah.. Susah-susah untuk memunculkan konsentrasiku, kini hilang deh. Sepertinya belajar pun percuma. Jadi, lebih baik aku tidur saja deh." Kata Naruto sambil memperbaiki posisinya. Kedua tangan dilipat di atas meja untuk di jadikan bantal, dan tinggal menaruh kepala di atasnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Sasuke, yang baru saja sampai di kelasnya, memasuki kelasnya dengan santai. Melihat hal itu, Sakura yang merupakan ketua _Sasuke Fans Club_, langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meneriaki nama Sasuke. Sebelum Sakura mulai berbicara, Sasuke sudah mendahuluinya.

"Hn, Sakura. Tidak usah teriak."

Sakura, terdiam. Kini dia kembali duduk di tempatnya, dan memperhatikan kembali laptopnya, melanjutkan kegiatannya yang terpotong tadi. Syukurlah, teman sekelasnya masih banyak yang belum datang. Pasti Sakura akan malu kalau dibegitukan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke kini berjalan menuju bangkunya sendiri di sudut belakang. Dilewatinya bangku Naruto yang berada 2 bangku dari bangkunya. terlihat Naruto sedang tertidur pulas. Sasuke hanya tersenyum, cepat. Setelah itu, raut wajahnya kembali ke sedia kala, stoic. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke sampai di tempat duduknya sendiri. di sana sudah ada Shikamaru, yang sedang tertidur juga. Sasuke kemudian menduduki bangkunya sambil memandang keluar jendela. Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar bunyi jam sekolah yang menandakan bahwa pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai.

Kakashi, guru yang akan mengajar di kelas 2.1 terlihat tergesa-gesa menuju ke kelas yang akan diajarnya itu. bagaimana mau tidak tergesa-gesa kalau ternyata kau sudah terlambat hampir satu jam dari waktu yang sudah ditentukan? Jangan tanya alasannya, kau akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi. Kembali ke Kakashi. Tidak lama kemudian, Kakashi sampai di depan kelas 2.1 dan masuk ke dalam kelas itu.

Kelas 2.1 adalah kelas Naruto, Sasuke, dan beberapa teman mereka yang selalu sekelas dari SMP. Entah kenapa, dari SMP mereka selalu sekelas. Sepertinya itu sudah keinginan sang kepala sekolah, Tsunade. Setelah masuk, Kakashi berjalan menuju depan kelas.

"Maaf, ya. Sensei terlambat. Sensei.."

"tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan.." sambung murid-muridnya, kompak.

"Rupanya kalian sudah tahu jawabannya. Nah sekarang, kita mulai saja pelajarannya."

Kakashi memulai mengajari pelajaran sejarah Jepang. Dan tanpa disadari Kakashi, bertambah satu lagi muridnya yang tertidur saat pelajarannya.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Semua murid KHS berhamburan keluar kelas. Ada yang ke kantin, ke ruang klub, ke perpustakaan, dan banyak lagi. Naruto? Masih tidur. Tiba-tiba Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hoahm..." katanya sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya. Setelah itu, Naruto memperhatikan kondisi kelasnya. Kelasnya kosong sekarang. Bingung, Naruto melihat arloji orangenya, ternyata sudah waktu istirahat dan tidak ada yang membangunkannya.

"Huh! Sudah waktu istirahat tak ada yang membangunkanku. Kiba, awas saja kau sebentar!" kata Naruto lagi, sedikit kesal karena teman sebangku sekaligus sahabatnya, Kiba, tidak membangunkannya.

Naruto merasa ada seseorang yang menatapnya dari belakang, karena itu dia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Sasuke tengah menatapnya dalam.

"Apa lihat-lihat, Teme? Cari masalah?"

"Hn." Balas Sasuke yang kemudian membuang tatapannya ke arah luar jendela. Naruto yang melihat hal itu merasa sangat kesal kemudian mengembungkan kedua pipinya dan berjalan keluar kelas sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Tak lama setelah itu, Naruto masuk lagi ke dalam kelas untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Kemudian, dia keluar lagi dengan ekspresi dan tingkah yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya tingkah Naruto dari pantulan jendela.

.

.

.

Naruto bergegas menuju taman belakang sekolah. Sesampainya disana, Naruto mengeluarkan surat itu dari kantong celananya. Dilihatnya surat itu, dalam. Menebak-nebak apa isi surat itu dan juga pengirimnya. Dengan penuh ketegangan, dibukanya surat itu pelan-pelan. Diambilnya kertas berwarna _orange_ di dalamnya.

_Dear NN,_

_Halo NN. Kupikir kau tahu siapa yang mengirim ini dan percuma kalau kau berharap aku tak mengenalmu juga. Dobe dobe.. selamanya mungkin kau tetap dobe ya? Buat apa kau main tebak-tebakan dengan orang sepintar diriku? Aku tak bermaksud narsis, tapi memang kenyataan begitu kan? Kau juga pernah bilang padaku bahwa aku ini pintar. Dobe, tentu saja kau tahu semua tentang diriku. Kita kan selalu bersama sejak kecil, yah, meskipun dengan istilah rival yang sering kau lontarkan.. aku sih fine-fine saja, yang penting kau tidak menjauhiku. Dobe, ternyata itu alasannya kau menjauhiku ya? Kau mau jawaban? Kalau begitu, pulang sekolah datang ke atap, aku menunggumu di sana. Kalau kau tidak datang, kau tahu apa yang akan kau dapat. Benarkan, NN?_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Naruto lalu menutup surat itu, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Kalau tahu begini, aku gak akan kirim surat itu. Kenapa juga sih aku segitu bodohnya menuruti perkataan Kiba? Arghh.." katanya sambil memegang rambutnya, frustasi. Hanya satu hal pasti yang akan dia lakukan, datang atau mendapatkan sesuatu yang tak terduga dari sang pangeran sekolah. Dan sepertinya, pilihan satu-satunya adalah menemui sang pangeran es.

.

.

.

Beberapa lama kemudian, bel sekolah berbunyi, menandakan bahwa jam istirahat telah selesai dan semua siswa harus masuk kembali ke kelas. Naruto berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan gontai. Sudah mati-matian dia berusaha melupakan perasaannya, dengan mudahnya Sasuke membuatnya harus mengingat semua itu lagi. Karena berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tanpa sadar Naruto menabrak seseorang saat sudah berada di depan pintu kelas.

"Hontou ni gomen nasai!" jawabnya membungkuk tanpa melihat siapa orang yang ditabraknya.

"Huh.. Selamanya memang kau tetap Dobe.." jawab orang itu sambil berjalan masuk ke kelas, meninggalkan Naruto di pintu kelas.

"Teme sialan..." teriak Naruto.

Naruto berjalan memasuki kelas dengan dongkol. Dia bergegas menuju bangkunya di sebelah Kiba, namun ternyata di bangkunya sudah diduduki oleh Shikamaru.

"Shika, kenapa kau duduk di bangkuku? Bangkumu di sebelah Teme sana."

"Hoahmm, Sasuke menyuruhku duduk di sini, katanya ada yang mau dia bicarakan padamu." katanya sambil menguap.

"APA?! Tidak, aku tak mau.. sana kembali ke bangkumu.." kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Shikamaru untuk bangkit dari bangkunya.

"Cih.. mendokusei.." jawab Shikamaru sambil bangkit dari bangku Naruto dan berjalan menuju bangkunya. Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan kemudian berbalik lagi, bercerita dengan Kiba dan Gaara yang duduk di belakangnya. Sasuke hanya menyeringai, namun setelah itu kembali ke wajah stoicnya.

.

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi. murid-murid KHS bergegas pulang ke rumah masing-masing, tapi ada beberapa murid yang akan mengikuti aktivitas klub. Naruto sendiri masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai tidak disadarinya bahwa semua teman-temannya sudah pulang. Naruto berbalik, melihat ke bangku Sasuke. Kosong. Berarti Sasuke sudah pergi ke tempat perjanjian itu. Naruto menghela nafas, mau tidak mau dia harus pergi ke tempat perjanjian itu juga.

.

.

Atap sekolah

Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan rambut Sasuke. Sasuke menyandarkan badannya pada pagar pembatas, menunggu Naruto datang. 5 menit kemudian, Naruto datang dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke tersenyum singkat.

"Kau datang juga, Dobe. Aku pikir kau melarikan diri."

"Aku melarikan diri? Hei, aku bukan lelaki pengecut yang lari dari pertarungan." Jawab Naruto, penuh semangat '45.

"Jadi, kenapa kau berinisiatif untuk mengirimiku surat itu?"

"Eh? E-eto.." kata Naruto, gagap. Dia tak tahu bagaimana cara menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba. Kemana larinya semangat '45 mu tadi Naruto?

"Lalu, mengapa kau berpikir aku tidak akan tahu siapa NN? Kau pikir aku melupakan kejadian sewaktu kelas 6 SD dulu?"

"i-itu.."

"Waktu itu ayahmu bercerai dengan ibumu kan? Karena itu kau mengganti nama keluargamu. Namikaze Naruto namamu yang dulu. Ayolah Naruto, kau pikir aku tak tahu apa-apa tentangmu?"

"a-aku.."

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Naruto. Atau harus ku bacakan ulang isi suratmu, NN-sama?" kata Sasuke sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, merogoh isinya dan mengeluarkan kertas biru yang merupakan surat Naruto.

"Jangan! Baik, aku jawab pertanyaanmu satu-satu. Silakan tanya ulang." Jawab Naruto, tegas.

"Well, mengapa kau berinisiatif untuk mengirimiku surat itu?"

"I-itu se-sebenarnya saran dari Kiba, dia mengetahui perasaanku kepadamu, jadi dia menyuruhku untuk mengirimimu surat. Kalau mengenai isinya, Gaara yang membantuku membuatnya. Inisial NN juga berasal dari ide Gaara." Kata Naruto tertunduk, dia tak berani menatap wajah Sasuke, apalagi melihat matanya. Terlebih lagi, wajahnya semakin memerah karena mengatakan perasaannya kepada Sasuke, orang yang disukainya diam-diam itu.

"Lalu, mengapa kau berpikir aku tidak akan tahu siapa NN?" tanya Sasuke lagi, sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto pelan.

"E-eto, itu semua ide Gaara. Kata Gaara, kau takkan mengetahui siapa NN karena kejadiannya sudah lama. Lagipula, katanya kau tak pernah peduli padaku, jadi katanya tak apa."

"Siapa bilang aku tak peduli, Dobe? Aku tak pernah mengatakannya, bukan?" kata Sasuke, semakin dekat dengan Naruto.

"Eh? I-itu a-aku ju-juga tak tahu.."

" jadi, kau mau tahu jawabannya?"

"i-itu.. tidak.."

"Dobe.."

"A-apa?"

Tanpa disadari Naruto, Sasuke sudah berada di depannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Teme? Jangan dekat-dekat denganku." Kata Naruto sambil mendorong mundur Sasuke, tetap saja menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke tidak bergeming. Dia mengambil tangan Naruto, menggenggamnya erat.

"Teme? Apa maksudnya ini? Lepaskan aku." Kata Naruto berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Naruto. Tapi, nihil. Sasuke tak mau melepaskan tangan Naruto. Tak lihatkah Sasuke keadaan Naruto yang sudah hampir seperti kepiting rebus?

"Diam dulu, Dobe. Aku mau bicara. Dengar baik-baik."

"Aku senang kau mengirimiku surat, Dobe. Sungguh. Aku pikir hanya aku yang merasakan perasaan ini, ternyata kau juga merasakannya."

"Jadi... kau.."

"Hn, Dobe. Aku menyukaimu, eh tidak, aku mencintaimu. Semenjak pertama kali bertemu denganmu."

Naruto semakin menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Wajahnya benar-benar merah sekarang. Sasuke memeluk Naruto, hangat. Sungguh nyaman pelukan Sasuke bagi Naruto. Kemudian, Sasuke menatap Naruto, lembut. Tapi tetap saja, Naruto tak mau mengangkat wajahnya.

"Lihat aku, Dobe."

Naruto menggeleng, bersikeras tidak ingin mengangkat wajahnya. Tapi Sasuke selalu punya cara untuk membuat keinginannya terkabul. Dia sendiri yang akan melakukannya. Sasuke mengangkat dagu Naruto, dengan begitu wajah Naruto akan terangkat. Naruto menutup matanya, tak berani untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Tatap aku, Naruto."

Perlahan, Naruto membuka matanya. Didapatinya wajah Sasuke menatapnya lembut. Baru pertama kalinya Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke seperti itu. Naruto dibuat takjub olehnya. Lain Naruto, lain lagi Sasuke. Mata Naruto yang indah membuat Sasuke seakan terhisap ke dalamnya. Sunggu menakjubkan. Mata yang selalu ingin dilihatnya dari dekat, ditatapnya lekat. Mata sebiru sapphire itu sukses membuatnya gila. Gila akan Naruto. Perlahan, Sasuke memajukan wajahnya mendekati Naruto. Berusaha mengeliminasi jarak yang ada. Sasuke mencium Naruto, lembut. Tanpa ada kesan paksaan, nafsu, dan sebagainya. Hanya ada perasaan senang disitu, senang mengetahui kalau mereka berdua punya perasaan yang sama. Sore itu, Sasuke dan Naruto melewatinya dengan memandangi langit senja kemerahan, dengan berbagi pelukan lembut yang hangat.

.

.

**Owari**

A/n lagi: Huwaaa... jelek banget ya? Uhh... gak tau ini, berasa jelek banget endingnya.. maaf, ya mengecewakan.. ini balasan review yang udah jaman dinosaurus adanya, tapi belum sempat dibalas.. gomen nasai, minna-san..

**Hye Rin No Hyuuga** : makasih, rin-san.. makasih juga fav nya.. maaf kelamaan update..

**Is0live 89** : Iya, betul.. NN itu Namikaze Naruto. Maaf ya pendek, soalnya ketiknya juga ngasal. Ini udah ada di chapter ini lanjutannya.. makasih reviewnya ya.. semoga suka dengan endingnya..

**Onyx sapphireSEA** : yang sebelumnya emang udah selesai, ini nih sekuelnya.. makasih udah nunggu.. dan maaf telat banget..

**RyomaSonia** : iya, alurnya kecepetan... ao juga sadar kok.. maaf ya.. makasih banget reviewnya.. udah di banyakin di sekuelnya kok.. maaf banget telat..

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel** : iya, ini udah dilanjut kok, Gun-san.. untuk kepastiannya ada di fic ini.. makasih reviewnya ya..

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel** : iya, ini udah dibuat. Makasih reviewnya ya..

**laila. **: udah dilanjut kok, tenang aja.. dibaca ya.. makasih reviewnya..

**Ciel-Kky30** : udah diterusin kok.. makasih ya..

**Riyuki18** : udah dilanjutin kok.. makasih banyak reviewnya.. semoga suka dengan endingnya..

**Iria-san** : udah dibuat sekuelnya kok.. makasih banget ya, Iria-san.. semoga suka dengan endingnya..

.

.

**So,**

**Review?**


End file.
